The Odd Couple
by Jane3
Summary: Just a short fic I wrote in Study Hall. The WWF (E just doesn't work for me) planted the idea of this pairing in my head, so I'm running with it:)


Summary: Just a short fic I wrote in Study Hall. The WWF (E just doesn't work for me) planted the idea of this pairing in my head, so I'm running with it.  
  
Disclaimer: Lord knows I wish I owned Triple H AKA Paul Levesque etc., but, unfortunately, I don't. Vinnie Mac does, the bastard. All in good fun, please don't sue me(  
  
A/N: It would be real great to get some reviews. This is the 1st fic I've ever finished since I'm always trying to write something long-term, but I just don't have the heart( Anything...please...flamers too...I just want to know that you read;)  
  
The Odd Couple  
  
Paul closed his eyes and relaxed as the steaming hot water poured down on his aching body. He leaned against the shower wall, opening his eyes and watching as the blood on his forehead turned the relaxing jets of water a tint of crimson and swirled down the drain.  
  
He was so caught up in his repose that he did not even hear the click that emitted from the other side of the locker room showers.  
  
"Hell of a chair shot, eh Levesque," said a teasingly sultry voice that caused Paul to suddenly be alert, looking all around the locker room.  
  
"Who and where the hell are you," he demanded, all the while his eyes searching frantically about his surroundings until his gaze fell upon a pair of rather long, shapely legs, the rest of her body silhouetted by a row of lockers.  
  
He shook his head as he realized who was hidden behind the metallic facade. "Ah, Ms. Keibler, how many times do I have to tell you to knock before you enter," he said lightheartedly while turning off the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist. "Woman, I have my reasons...don't you know that my current situation can be characterized by three words—wet, steamy, and naked—kid, I'm watchin out for you...you just wouldn't be able to resist," he said with a cocky shit –eating grin that he wished she could see right now.  
  
"Get over yourself you oversexed muscle freak of nature, It's not like it's anything I haven't seen before," she responded with the same air of cockiness, a wide grin spread across her face. "Just hurry up and get decent Levesque, Vince is looking for you," she added.  
  
He stepped out of the shower and rounded the corner of lockers where he figured she had been. 'Where is she,' he thought. He then walked to the other aisle where he had left his gym bag. Unfortunately, he was only greeted by an empty bench. 'Oh, she's going to pay,' he lamented.  
  
"Keibler, your ass better show up with my clothes and soon, otherwise I'm going to give you a spanking of a lifetime," he said grinning and shaking his head.  
  
"Is that a threat ol' Paulie?" she said in an innocent voice from the opposite side of the locker room.  
  
"It's a promise," he said while advancing to the position that yielded her voice.  
  
Stacey moved swiftly and quietly along the wall until she spotted Paul behind the corner of a row of lockers. Quickly she ran up behind him and whipped off his towel, then making a break to the shower room exit, she laughed maniacally satisfied as she slammed the door authoritatively, of course not without stealing a glance at his fully exposed posterior.  
  
It all happened so quickly that Paul didn't even realize he was completely naked until the cold air circulating through the changing room area bit at his newly exposed skin. He was seething, somewhat. 'She got me good,' he thought for a moment. Then suddenly he busted, laughing out loud and shaking his head while simultaneously fighting the flow of blood that rushed to his face. "Damn," he said loudly to no one, "she got me good."  
  
He continued shaking his head, making his way back to the shower room to go pick up a spare towel. 'She is so going to pay.'  
  
*  
  
Stacey sat on the couch in her locker room with a self-satisfied smirk plastered across her features as she sifted through Paul's belongings and anxiously awaited his arrival. She picked up one of his t-shirts and held it up to her face. She reveled in the manly scent that was Paul and Paul only. She put it down in her lap and took a deep breath, continuing her run through. As she looked around even more, she was somewhat surprised to find that Paul didn't keep a pair of boxer shorts or undergarments of any sort. "Typical," she said aloud and then smiled to herself, dirty thoughts racing across in her mind's eye.  
  
She was taken out of her own fantasy land as she heard a deep voice clear his throat. As she looked up she took notice of Paul lounging nonchalantly in her threshold, with his arms crossed against his chest. Just seeing him, she couldn't help the laughter that escaped her lips, but she had to admit, he made quite the striking picture.  
  
"Paulie, do you know what you're wearing?" she said trying her darndest to stifle her laughter.  
  
"But darling," he said in his best imitation of Mr. Howell from Gilligan's Island, "It's that latest in fashion," he said while throwing his hair back for emphasis.  
  
"Babe, you're wearing a shower curtain."  
  
"That it is, that it is," Paul said sarcastically, "I'm pleased to report that your reasoning skills are not as dense as we thought they were," he deadpanned.  
  
She continued laughing and pointing at him, proud of what she pulled off.  
  
"Give a guy a break, sheesh, it was the only damn thing left in the shower room, minus a shower cap, that resembled anything close to opaque."  
  
She continued laughing at his good naturedness and composed herself. Raising her right index finger, she beckoned him forward. He moved toward her, pulling her into an embrace and wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
She held her finger to his lips for a moment, "God Paul," she said smiling, her eyes shining reflectively, "I'm so sorry, I just couldn't help myself."  
  
He smiled at her and cautiously looked into her eyes. Then quickly he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers in a heated kiss. They lingered there for a moment, both relieved at the feel of each other's lips. Slowly he pulled back from her and opened his eyes.  
  
"I don't blame you babe, if I were a chick I'd want to get me naked so that I could be taken advantage of," he said with a sexy smirk.  
  
"You are so full of--"  
  
"Charm," he said cutting her off, "I know...now how about that spanking?"  
  
--fin* 


End file.
